Victor Jory
Victor Jory (1902 - 1982) Film Deaths *''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer'' (1938) [Injun Joe]: Falls to his death when Tommy Kelly knocks him off a cliff in the cave. (Thanks to Harry) *''Dodge City'' (1939) [Yancy]: Shot to death (along with the rest of Bruce Cabot's gang) by Errol Flynn and Alan Hale Sr. after rescuing him from their custody on a train. *''Bad Men of Missouri'' (1941) [William Merrick]: Shot to death, along with Howard Da Silva, by vigilantes, after Arthur Kennedy, Dennis Morgan, and Wayne Morris put their dusters on Victor and Howard (causing the gunmen to mistake them for part of the gang). *''Tombstone: The Town Too Tough To Die'' (1942) [Ike Clanton]: Shot by Don Castle as he is about to shoot Edgar Buchanan in the back. (Historically, Ike Clanton was killed by Jonas V. Brighton and made no attempt to kill Curly Bill (whom he outlived)) (Thanks to Brian) *''The Loves of Carmen'' (1948) [Garcia]: Stabbed to death at the end of a knife-fight with Glenn Ford. *''South Of St Louis'' (1949) [Luke Cottrell]: He is being manhandled by Joel Macrae seeking information when Bob Steele throws a knife into his back to stop him talking. (Thanks to Brian) *''Fighting Man Of The Plains'' (1949) [Dave Oldham]: Shot dead by Bill Williams in the big finale shootout. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Cariboo Trail'' (1950) [Frank Walsh]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Bill Williams, whom he shoots in turn. *''Cave Of Outlaws'' (1951) [Ben Cross]: Shot dead by Edgar Buchanan to stop him shooting MacDonald Carey. (Thanks to Brian). *''Flaming Feather'' (1952) [Sidewinder]: Shot in the back by Carol Thurston as he fights Sterling Hayden. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Man from the Alamo'' (1953) [Jess Wade]: Knocked over the waterfall rapids after a fight in the river with Glenn Ford. (Thanks to Brian). *''The Man Who Turned to Stone'' (1957) [Dr. Murdock]: Burned to death after a fire breaks out in his laboratory. *''Cheyenne Autumn'' (1964) [Tall Tree]: Dies from old age as he travels with the rest of the Cheyenne as they try to head home. TV Deaths *''The Alfred Hitchcock Hour: Death of a Cop (1963)'' [Detective Paul Reardon]: Shot to death by Lawrence Tierney as Victor leaves the building, after Victor shoots Richard Jaeckel. (Thanks to Constantine) *''The High Chapparal: The Peacemaker (1968)'' [Mr. Kelly]: Unarmed, trying to stop the apache attack on the ranch, he is shot down by David Renard. Does not die immediately, as Barbara Hershey runs to him she is killed by an arrow in the back, and Jory picks up the rifle of a dead Indian and shoots Renard before falling alongside her. (Thanks to Brian) *'Greatest Heroes of the Bible: Samson and Delilah (1978)' Horaz/Narrator: 'Horaz' is crushed to death when John Beck (who had just regained his strength) pushes the arena's support beams down. Notable Connections *Mr. Jean Inness (widowed). *Father of Jean Jory and Jon Jory (stage director). Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:1902 Births Category:1982 Deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Christian Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Heart attack victims Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Parents Category:Widowed actors and actresses Category:Gone With the Wind cast members Category:MGM Stars Category:Actors who died in John Ford Movies